adventure time high school drama
by ase74627462
Summary: I'm not good at captions but don't read if you don't like and if you like it comment plz finn x fp (it will show after 1 or second chapter) guys yell me if you want more i dont know if you dont say ;D
1. Chapter 1

**this book is about the characters from the land OOO and AAA**

**in high school rated T for drama and humor**

_Finn pov_

"Finn!" i heard jake yell

"what" i said softly

"it's time for school" jake said loudly with anticipation

i put on my bearskin cap and put on my usual clothes blue shorts and baby blue shirt and ran outside we got there after jake turned huge and passing the field of grass and ran to the high school of gumball the 3rd then i noticed i didn't have my green back pack so i went through the doors of the school feeling like an idiot

then everybody noticed who i am started crowding me i got to my classroom and saw my friend's FP, Marceline, and marshall but in the corner i didn't know who it was it was a girl so i went up to her and it was fionna from the land of AAA she was sleeping didn't know why but she was, i tapped her shoulder and she jumped up and then she said "hey" with a blush on her face so she looked away trying to hide it i said "hey um why were you asleep" she said "oh i- a was studying to like 3:00 am"

i said "wow and you're here" i said with a shock even though i did the same thing last night

i said "hey i gotta go for a sec class is starting"

*beep* hello everybody we have some new students Flame princess,

Marceline the vampire queen, marshall Finn the human and fionna the human have a good day *beep*

**Sorry for short chapter and if you don't like it don't judge a book by its cover :D**


	2. popular or not

Adventure time high 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I **

**Made a book I've had some issues with my computer**

**But here I am**

We all looked at each other and all the other kids too

I don't know why but mostly at me and Fiona

Marciline said "Guys stop looking at us were Just teens"

Then a kid stood up and looked at Marciline

"then how come those to are human and killed both the lithe's with just a little help"

Marcilinesaid with an attitude "because they have awesome friends" Finn: soon I realized I was getting pretty popular so I went to go to the bathroom and I called jake "hey Finn whats up" jake said while making bacon pancakes jake I need you to help me get less popular all the kids at school are talking either about me killing the linch

Or because I'm dating the hottest girl in school (literally)

Can you help me" jake said "nope" "but why?" Finn said confused at what his brother just said

Jake "Because I all ways help you with this stuff plus it can have perks" "like what" Finn said sarcastically

Jake started saying"People will buy you stuff because they like you and if you get elected school president you get basically anything free so use this as an advantage p.s. don't make flame princess mad as in double dating

Or kissing others ok" Finn said "ok" with a grin on his face he got back to class and everyone was texting Including my friends I texted flame princess and she was mad because Marshalee kept texting her pranks like scary maze and stuff so I texted Marshalee and said "dude can you stop I hate to see what flame princess will do to you"

"He texted back fine" flame princess got a sign of relief on her face I saw and I sat back to see yet another girl looking at me with a blush so I just looked at my phone and played a game of solitaire Fiona was sleeping at her desk

And the school day went on

After 5 hours of boring school

I was pooped and went up to flame princess and said

"Can I have a energy drink gf " she said "yup" happily

I opened it and drank it without noticing the horrible taste

In my mouth I said thanks then I woke up completely a couple seconds later I went up to flame princess And said "see you later ok" she said "ya" full of happiness

An hour after I got to the tree fort and ate bacon pancakes I went down to see flame princess on the way I put on my fire resistance necklace on and knocked on the

Door I heard flame princess coming and then I got ready

To go in she opens the door with nice dress that wouldn't catch on fire then we started walking then I told her "I wanna show you something" we ran towards the field

She said "what do you wanna show me?"

He kicked the ground in a strange pattern and then

He said "come here" she looked down the hole that wasn't there before they went down and noticed a couple of lights at the bottom of the tunnel then she saw an arcade

"So what is this?" flame princess said sitting next to a game written in a different language


End file.
